


Red head cheerleader

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, K.I.S.S.I.N.G., Sansan Russian Roulette 2018, sansa and sandor kissing under a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: My entry to the Sansan Russian Roulette 2018 - Sansa’s brothers (attempt to) kick Sandor’s ass after walking in on hot SanSan smut session. (for @shestumbls )





	Red head cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheStumbls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheStumbls/gifts).



The after game was the moment Jon hated the most about playing soccer. The smell in the locker stank of sweat, armpits, old socks and dirty shoes. They had all played well today and he definitely could see an improvement in their gameplay. After a tough start, putting a bunch of good players with big egos wasn’t a simple task, they had become a real team and played like one.

They all were boasting about how well the game had gone. Grenn was still excited about the goal he marked but Halder reminded him he was the one to give him the needed pass. A bunch of the guys started arguing about what exactly had happened on the field. Jon laugh wholeheartedly, this kind of thing occurred all the time and no one took it seriously.

He turned his head to see Robb and Theon talking and laughing. Jon’s smile disappeared instantly. He could guess the topic of their conversation. No doubt they were sharing details about their night with their respective Jeynes. They would be giving each other some tips, tricks and exaggerating their exploits.

Jon rolled his eyes and decided it was the right time to take his shower. Ygritte and he had had a terrible break up recently. They had an unconventional relationship where they constantly were on and off. Ygritte was an intense girlfriend that relished on the drama but the makeup sex compensated for it.

Jon had ended his shower and was getting dressed when Pyp stormed in the locker room. «Jon! Just saw Ygritte making out with the Hound!»

Ever since they had broken up Ygritte had dated various guys, but the Hound? He knew he had no right to be jealous or possessive, but the Hound?!

«Where?»

Pyp leads the way. It seemed to Jon that the entire soccer team was following them. Robb and Theon obviously and so many others, even Arya joined them along the way. He would have preferred not having witness to his private affairs.

Pyp stopped and pointed at the trees between the entrance of the Godswood and the parking lot. Squinting he could recognize the Hound from the back kissing a cheerleader with red hair. As he approached the couple he could clearly see Sandor grinding into her.

That was too much for Jon. «Get off my girlfriend, Hound!» If Jon had stopped a minute to think about it he could have seen that the shade of red was totally different from Ygritte’s.

As it was the couple startled at the sound of Jon’s voice. While the couple struggled to catch up their breaths Jon finally acknowledge that the cheerleader wasn’t Ygritte but in fact Sansa!

Robb pushed everyone aside. «What the hell, Clegane? That’s my sister!»

Arya laughed madly in the middle of the crowd. «LOL Robb stop being a fucking asshole that can’t mind his own damn business. It’s not affecting you. That’s like you saying I should stop fucking Gendry.»

Everyone turned to a retreating Gendry. Blushing he mouthed to Arya ‘Why did you have to say that?’

**Author's Note:**

> No actual beating from Sansa's brothers, but I could never imagine them managing to succeed XD


End file.
